totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
20. Sztuka dla sztuki
Chris: Ostatnio wasz ulubiony prowadzący udał się na zasłużony wypoczynek. Niestety dwie drużyny chłopaków i dziewczyn postanowiły zepsuć mu ten dzień. Na jego nieszczęście dziewczyny odnalazły jego kryjówkę, a on musiał dać im nietykalność, żeby nie zawracały mu głowy. Ostatecznie to mściwy Lucas...zniknął z wyspy. To ja jestem tym prowadzącym, a wy oglądacie Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Na placu głównym Chris: Dzisiaj popracujemy trochę nad waszą kreatywną stroną. Jesteście gotowi? Megan: No wreszcie! Czekałam na to od bitwy kapel! Będę mogła coś pokazać i może uda się wykopać Vanessę z programu. Vanessa: Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale Megan jest naprawdę niezła w tych zadaniach. Hmm... Chyba czas wreszcie zacząć działać! Sami: Jak dla mnie to mogłoby być kolejne zadanie siłowe... Może wtedy ta jędza by odpadła. A tak, to szanse są w miarę równe... Drake: Jeśli będzie szansa na zagranie czegoś z muzyki, to zasunę im solówkę z „Aces High”! Nie ma bata! Du-dadu-dada.. Du-du-dadu-dada... Możecie już przestać filmować... Chris: A więc spotykamy się za pół godziny w pracowni technicznej. Przed domkiem Claire: No co jest? Vanessa: Pamiętasz, że zawarliśmy sojusz, prawda? Claire: Tak, ale o co... Vanessa: Musisz mi pomóc wykopać Megan... Claire: Ojej, wiesz... Ja to w intrygach jestem raczej kiepska... Vanessa: Dlatego ja wymyślę plan, a ty go tylko posłusznie wykonasz... Claire: No nie wiem... Vanessa: Chyba chcesz dojść do finału... Claire: Kurcze no... Chyba rzeczywiście muszę pomagać Vanessie... W ten sposób przynajmniej znajdę się w jakiejś finałowej czwórce... Może... W domku Megan (do Sami): Ha! Rozmawia tam z Claire! Na pewno się na mnie zmawiają! Sami: Chyba przesadzasz! Prędzej to na mnie... Ale czemu uważasz od razu, że się zmawiają? Megan: No bo popatrz! Na wyspie zostali Max, Steve i Drake. Wszyscy są silni i są zgrani, więc raczej nie odpadną. Zostajemy ty, ja, Claire no i Vanessa. To jasne, że żadna nie chce odpaść! Musimy razem sprawić, żeby Vanessa wyleciała! Sami: Może i masz rację, ale jedynym sposobem, żeby nie wylecieć jest wygrać zadanie... Chris: Robi się gorąco... Już zakładamy się z MC, kto dziś odpadnie. Malowanie Chris: Zaczniemy zaraz pierwszą konkurencję. Chodzi o to, żeby namalować coś, co urzeknie szefa i mnie. No to.....start! Rozpoczyna się malowanie. Drake maluje ulubioną gitarę, Max chciał namalować Sami, ale kolory mu się rozmazały, więc zaczął malować pejzaż. Steve maluje abstrakcję z kształtów i kolorów, Sami maluje…..nawet ja nie wiem, co to jest… Vanessa postanowiła zrobić autoportret, Claire maluje Drake’a, a Megan maluje piękny obraz wyspy. Vanessa: Claire! Popatrz no na obraz Megan i powiedz, co widzisz? Megan: No widzę… Bardzo ładną interpretację… Vanessa: Masz go zniszczyć! Claire: Co? Nie mogę… A nawet jeśli, to jak? Vanessa: Wylej na niego wodę… Cokolwiek! Ja ją czymś zajmę… Claire: Ojej… Vanessa: Megan! Chodź tu na chwilę! No i co? Dostrzegasz tu prawdziwe mistrzostwo techniki? Megan: Twoja gęba? Nic specjalnego… W tym czasie Claire, nie do końca zadowolona z tego, co robi, wylewa na obraz Megan wodę. Chris: Kończymy! No pokażcie, co tam macie? Max: Ja mam pejzaż! Chris: Tak… Śliczny… Megan: Chris! Chodź do mnie! Mam naprawdę świetny… AAAA!!! Chris: No pokaż… O rany… To jest… GENIALNE!!! Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Idealna harmonia. Kolory niby rozmazane, ale jednak stanowią pewną całość. Uwielbiam takie dzieła… Megan wygrywasz tę konkurencję. Megan: Tak! Vanessa: Nie wierzę!!! Muszę się odgryźć w następnej konkurencji! Jeszcze znowu wygra i mnie wykopie! Megan: Co mogę powiedzieć? Fart. Hihi. Chociaż zastanawia mnie, kto to zrobił... Rzeźbienie Chris: Dobra! Teraz macie coś ładnego wyrzeźbić. Nie mówię, że ma to być dzieło sztuki, ale niech to będzie coś, co odda wasze emocje… Vanessa: Zrobiłabym głowę Megan i roztrzaskała o ścianę, ale wtedy przegram… Megan: Och! Steve: Rany! Te panie się strasznie żrą! Nie widziałem jeszcze, żeby jakieś laski się tak nie znosiły. MC: Tylko nie pokaleczcie się! Nie chcemy przecież dodatkowych obciążeń finansowych! A właśnie… Kiedy dostanę czek za pierwszy miesiąc?! Chris: Niedługo koleś… Mamy jeszcze problemy po ostatniej kolacji dla zawodników… MC: Pewnie! Na pewno gdzieś chowa forsę i nie chce się przyznać! Tymczasem zawodnikom kompletnie nie idzie. Max, Drake i Steve zniszczyli swoje rzeźby już na początku. Tymczasem dobrze idzie Megan i Vanessie, gdzieś w tle pozostaje Sami i Claire. Vanessa: Dobra! Teraz muszę wygrać! Zrób jej jakiś defekt! Claire: No… Spróbuję… Claire: No cóż… Czuję się okropnie, ale każdy orze, jak może… I tym razem Claire dokonuje haniebnego czynu. Jednak tym razem nic już nie uratuje Megan. Chris: Uuu… Kompletnie ci to nie wyszło… Megan: Ale ja… Przecież… To na pewno wina tej… Steve: Ale ona cały czas rzeźbiła swoje popiersie. Max: No. Sam widziałem. Megan: Och! Na pewno maczała w tym palce! Ta podła, wredna, lafirynda! Już ja jej pokażę!!! Chris: Za to rzeźba Vanessy jest bardzo osobista i przyznam, że nienajgorzej wykonana. Punkt! Vanessa: No! Szykuj już dla mnie nietykalność Chris. Z pewnością wygram ostatnią konkurencję. A co będzie? Chris: To…………występ muzyczny! Megan: TAK! Chris: Możecie zaśpiewać lub zagrać na jakimś instrumencie. To zależy od was. Wyzwanie za godzinę! Nie zmarnujcie jej… W domku chłopaków Max: Panowie, coś kiepsko nam idzie… Postarajmy się… Drake, grasz na gitarze. Zasuń jakiegoś Murraya i będzie spoko. Steve? Steve: Ja to mogę coś na flecie. Max i Drake: Co?! Steve: No… Trochę w domu grywam… Max: No… Nieważne… Ja coś na basie wykombinuję i będzie spoko. Max: Cieszę się, że trzymamy się razem. Jest naprawdę czadowo! Drake: Heh, ale to i tak ja wygram… U dziewczyn Vanessa (do Claire): Ostatnia konkurencja… Claire: Co, teraz mi każesz zepsuć jej głos? Vanessa: Nie… Nie da się… Czy się da? Claire: Skup się na swoim występie! Idziecie po równo. Jeśli teraz będziesz lepsza, to wygrasz. Vanessa: Taki mam właśnie zamiar… Vanessa: Tworzymy z Claire wspaniałą druzynę… Ja rozkazuję, a ona wykonuje… No po prostu cudownie! Konkurs muzyczny Chris: Dobrze. Teraz ja i szef będziemy oceniać występy. Dajecie! Wychodzi Max, który zasuwa na basie. Chris: No nieźle… Daję 7. MC: Słabe… 4. Teraz Drake, którego solówka powala Chrisa i szefa. Niestety nie wystarcza mu punktów, by objąć prowadzenie. Następny pojawia się Steve ze swoim fletem. Ledwo zaczyna, a już Chris z szefem leją ze śmiechu. Chris (śmiejąc się): Stary… Czy ty naprawdę nie masz innych talentów? Daję 3. MC: Do Iana Andersona to ci daleko... Kolejna pojawia się Claire, która nieśmiało zaczyna śpiewać. Chris (płacząc): Już przestań… Bo zaplamię sobie najlepszą koszulę… Daję 9… MC (płacząc): Jak mi obiecasz, że zaśpiewasz na moim weselu, dam ci 10… Vanessa: Nieźle Claire… Teraz patrz! Na scenę wbiega Vanessa z gitarą i koncertuje dobre 10 minut. Chris: Rany! Dziewczyno! Czy ty masz wyłącznik? Daję 9. MC: No powaliłaś mnie. Również 9. Vanessa (do Claire): Tak. Teraz nie mogę przegrać… Claire: No, jeśli Megan dostanie przynajmniej 17 punktów łącznie, to ona wygra… Vanessa: Co?! Nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Na scenę wchodzi Megan z gitarą akustyczną i zaczyna grać jakiś wzruszający kawałek. Vanessa: O nie koleżanko… Gra skończona… Vanessa wyczekuje na moment kulminacyjny występu i spuszcza na scenę tonę znalezionych pluszaków. Tylko po to, by wybić Megan z rytmu. Megan: Dosyć!!! Pokaż się!!! Vanessa: Coś się stało? Megan: Tak! Specjalnie mi to robisz! Przyznaj! Vanessa: Nie wiem, o czym mówisz… Chłopcy mnie cały czas widzieli… Steve: No… Szczerze mówiąc… Tak… Megan: Ha! Wszyscy jesteście w zmowie! Nienawidzicie mnie! Idę stąd!!! Max: Rany… To, co zrobiła Megan było niefajne… A myślałem, że jest spoko… Tymczasem, jako ostatnia, na scenę wchodzi Sami. Odśpiewuje pięknie jeden z ulubionych utworów i z łatwością wygrywa konkurencję. Chris: Podsumujmy więc… Łącznie największą ilość punktów uzyskała……Vanessa! I to ona ma nietykalność dzisiaj! A wasza szóstka niech ma się na baczności… Ktoś z was nie dostanie dzisiaj pianki… Vanessa: Tak, Megan sama się załatwiła. To już jej koniec... Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Fajnie było dzisiaj, nie? Odpoczęliście trochę od zadań wysiłkowych… Ale teraz czas na eliminację… * najpierw Vanessa * Drake * Sami * Max * Claire Chris: A ostatnia pianka tego wieczora trafi w ręce………………….Steve’a!!! Vanessa (do Megan): Tak! Wylatujesz świrusko! Megan: A wiesz co? Wcale mi nie zależy na tej forsie! Pragnę tylko z całego serca…żebyś stąd wyleciała…w możliwie najokrutniejszy sposób… Wieczorem Vanessa: No… Udało się pozbyć tej idiotki… Pozostaje luzak, dziwaczka i mięśniak… Claire: Drake’a zostawmy! Vanessa: Słuchaj! Jeśli chcesz wejść do finału, to i na niego przyjdzie pora! Claire: Aha… Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki